Love for a Miko
by kagegrl
Summary: [IYxYYH] Kagome is hearbroken when Inuyasha decides to go to hell with Kikyo and thought that she would never be able to love again. What happens when she meets the YYH? Will love bloom? or will hell break loose? CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakasho(u happy now!)**

**

* * *

Summary: Kagome is heartbroken after Inuyasha decides to go to hell with Kikyo andthought that she would never be able to love again, but what happens when she meets the**** YYH **gang? Kagome is heartbroken after Inuyasha decides to go to hell with Kikyo andthought that she would never be able to love again, but what happens when she meets thegang? 

Will love bloom or will hell break loose?

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

**The End of Naraku **

* * *

'This is it,' thought Kagome.

She prepared to shoot the final blow with her purification arrows.

Naraku cackled, " Do you actually think that you can defeat me, little miko!" Kagome was really pissed now and she gave a glare, that whoever saw it, would have one thing running through their minds 'If looks could kill.' She saw Naraku sending blades toward an unconscious Sango and she screamed! Suddenly, Sesshomaru swooped down and grabbed Sango's limped body to safety.Kagome sighed in relieved and thanked Sesshomaru, who nodded in return and said "Let's kick the shit out of this bastard!" Kagome nodded in agreement. She got her arrows ready on her bow; she was pissed now and was growing more hatred for the filthy hanyou!

She aimed and fired! Naraku tried to dodge it, but wasn't quick enough. The purification arrows hit his dark heart, purifying his very soul.

While she watched at her work, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru were fighting off the lower demons trying to keep them away from Kagome.

Finally! The mission has been completed and everyone can be in peace knowing that Naraku will never walk these lands again!

* * *

**Well, this is Love For a Miko, it's still short, I haven't changed it since I last posted it! LOL! well anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**AND DON'T REVIEW TO ME TELLING ME THAT IT'S SHORT! I KNOW THAT! AND IT _WILL _GET LONGER SO DON'T FRET! **

kagegrl


	2. After the War and the Hurtful GoodBye

**Chapter 2:**

**After the War and the Hurtful Good-Bye**

"Is everyone alright!" a very tired Kagome asked? Everyone nodded. Sango had gained

consciousness and Miroku was looking at his right hand in amazement. The Air Void was

gone! Suddenly, there was smell of decaying earth and corpse. Kikyo had appeared in front

of the group. Kagome got up and yelled,"You come after the war is finished! What kind of

miko are you!" Kikyo just ignored her and looked straight at Inuyasha. "It's time,

Inuyasha." "Time! Time for what!" Kagome asked. "It's time for me to go to hell with

Kikyo," Inuyasha said quietly." What!" Kagome yelled. "There's no reason for me to stay

anymore," Inuyasha replied. "What about me! I told you that I loved you and you never

answered me! Don't you care! After everything we've been through, you choose the

walking dead over the living! What's the matter with you!" Kagome screamed. "I do love

you Kagome, but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it! I'll never be able to live

knowing that I'm the one that put Kikyo in pain, making her suffer hell for all eternity!"

Inuyasha said, while standing up with Kikyo. "NO! NO! I won't let you!" Kagome

screamed. She tried to reach Inuyasha, but in a flash, Kikyo and Inuyasha were gone, then a

gust of wind blew and she heard Inuyasha's voice," Go find true love Kagome and find

happiness." Kagome was yelling now," Fine true love! How dare you tell me to fine true

love when I only loved you! I'll never forgive you Inuyasha! You hear me!" She was

sobbing now and few hours later she had no more tears to cry, she got up and looked at

Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and said" I'm going back to my time now, and I'm taking

Shippo with me, until I'm ready to return here." "We understand," said Sango while getting

up and giving Kagome, her 'sister' a hug. "Good-bye, Kagome-sama," Miroku said and

gave her a hug too. Sesshomaru just nodded and said, "You fought well and I will always

be in your debt Kagome," Kagome just gave a weak grin and picked up the sleeping Shippo

and her yellow back-pack up and jumped into the well. After she climbed out of the well,

she went into her house and called out to her mom,Her mom welcomed her back and told

her that she was transferred to a new high school, where her cousin, Yusuke, went to.

Kagome sighed and went up stairs to take a nap before dinner.

* * *

It's short but keep on reading! It'll get longer!

kagegrl


	3. The YYH Gang

**Chapter 3:**

**The YYH Gang**

* * *

"Botan! Bring Yusuke and the others here now! This is an emergency!" Koenma said. "Yes, sir!" Botan said. She opened a portal and went to pick the gang. When she got to Yusuke's house, he was asleep and he wouldn't wake up. She bonked him with her oar. "What the FUCK was that for!" he screamed. "To wake you up, idiot! If you woke up, when I called you, then you meet my oar!" Botan screamed right back. "Let's go, the others are waiting," Botan opened a portal to Spirit World and just like Botan said, the rest of the gang was there, waiting."

Kurama saw Yusuke from the window, and sighed. "1, 2, 3…" he counted and then waited. "**What the hell is it this time toddler! It better be fucking important or I'm going to kick you're ass all the way to Makai **(demon world)** and back**!" roared a very grouchy Yusuke. "I thought I told you not to call me toddler and to treat me with the respect I deserve!" yelled a very annoyed Koenma. "I did," Yusuke said with a smug look on his face. Koenma just ignored him and said, "Well, here's your next mission. There will be a girl that will be transferred to your school tomorrow. I want you to protect her and watch her because she is the legendary priestess that killed Naraku and is the guardian of the Jewel of Four Soul. She some how figured out a time portal back to the feudal area and traveled along side with an inu-hanyou named Inuyasha. A perverted monk named Miroku. A demon exterminator named Sango. And lastly, a baby fox demon, who she adopted as her own. They traveled together, collecting the Jewel shards. For her, today was the day they fought and defeated Naraku, the day the Jewel was fully restored and the day her first love betrayed her and broke her heart. She thinks that she'll never find love again and that her heart will never be whole again." Koenma said.

"Wow! That's a sad story," Kuwabara said. "Well who's this girl?" Yusuke asked. "Her name is a Kagome Higurashi and…" "Kagome!" yelled Yusuke. "Okay, tell me who the fuck did this to her, I'm going rip his guts out!" yelled a very pissed off Yusuke. "Uh…Yusuke what are you talking about?" Koenma asked. "OH! Kagome is my best friend and my favorite cousin. She was the only that ever understood me! Who the hell would dare hurt her! She's like the most gorgeous girl ever! She's sweet, revengeful, loving and has a pure heart! Oh boy! Wait until I get my hands on the guy! He's going to wish he was never born!" yelled Yusuke. "Well, you'll see her tomorrow." Koenma said as he dismissed them. 'O! Kagome! I should've been there for you! I should've been there to protect you!' thought Yusuke. Little did he know that someone was listening into his thoughts.

* * *

**Please remember to review!**

kagegrl


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4:**

**The Meeting**

* * *

BING! BING! BING! CRASH! Kagome threw her alarm clock at her bedroom wall.

"Kagome? Wake up! You're going to be late to your new school!" Kagome's mom yelled.

"AH! I'm going to be late! She threw her favorite clothes on! Black, baggy pants, her silver

top that had a dragon on it. She combed her hair and left it down. She grabbed her black

back-pack and ran all the way to her new school. When she got there, she went to the office

to get her schedule. "Hello! My name is Kagome and I just transferred here from Shikon

High School, "she said. "Oh! Hello dear! We've been expecting you! Here's your schedule

and I'll call some students up to show you around school!" the secretary said. Yusuke,

Kuwabara, and Kurama were called to the office. When they got there they saw the most

gorgeous girl ever! " Kagome!" yelled Yusuke. The girl looked up and put on a smile and

ran up to Yusuke. Kagome threw herself at Yusuke and hugged him and said "I missed you

so much, Yusuke!" "I missed you too Kagome!" Yusuke said while letting go. "What's

wrong Kagome?" Yusuke asked. "What are you talking about, Yusuke?" Kagome asked as

they walked out of the office. "C'mon Kagome, don't give me that! Now tell me what's

wrong!" asked Yusuke. "Who are your friends?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

When she turned around and faced Kurama and Kuwabara, they both let out a gasp.

**Kurama's POV**

When she turned and faced us, I let out a gasp. Yusuke was right! She was the most

gorgeous girl ever! She had dark sapphire eyes, her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was

silky and wavy. Wonder what Hiei is thinking? sigh well, there goes Kuwabara again.

**Hiei's POV**

I was sitting in a nearby tree watching Yusuke talking to his cousin and the others

following behind them, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. I tried to catch a

glimpse of the so called 'most gorgeous girl ever', but couldn't see. When she turned

around and looked at the idiot and the fox, I almost fell out of my tree! She was gorgeous!

She had dark sapphire eyes that I've never seen before and her body had perfect curves!

What am I thinking! She's just a human! growl the idiot is doing it again!

**Kuwabara's POV**

I let out a gasp and started drooling. Yusuke was right she was the most gorgeous girl ever!

I'm going to ask her out, it can't hurt. All the girls I asked out usually just politely say no

or just ignore me. So there's nothing to loose except for my head, but Yusuke wouldn't do

that to me in front of his favorite cousin! HA! HA! HA!

**Back to Regular Point of View**

"Oh! Yeah! This is Kurama and this is Kuwabara! Later on you'll meet Hiei and my

girlfriend Keiko!" Yusuke said. "Welcome! Lady Kagome," Kurama said. A flash of pain

showed on her face when she heard "Kagome-sama" as she remembered Miroku, but she

covered it quickly, but not quick enough. Kurama and Hiei saw the pained look and looked

at her in pity from their P.O.V. Kuwabara went straight up to Kagome and grabbed her

hand, while still drooling. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. Yusuke's eyebrows were

twitching in annoyance and was about to go and beat the hell out of Kuwabara, but

remembered that Kagome was there and stopped right in his tracks and stared at the scene

in front of him. Kagome just looked at Kuwabara and then politely asked Kuwabara to let

go of her hand. "Kuwabara? Can you let go of my hands please?" When he let go, she

immediately slapped him! Everyone stared at her in shock. Then she just walked away.

**Kurama's POV**

Kagome was just staring at Kuwabara and I turned around just in time to see Yusuke stop

in his tracks and just stared at Kagome and Kuwabara. Then I heard her ask him to let her

hand go, I thought that was all she was going to do, but to my surprise, she slapped him!

**Yusuke's POV**

I stopped in my tracks when I realized that Kagome was here so I couldn't do anything to

get her out of this situation. So I just kept on looking at Kagome then to Kuwabara. I heard

her tell him to let go, and then I couldn't believe it! She slapped him good and hard!

**Hiei's POV**

I stared in disgust at the idiot and then turned my attention to the girl, wondering what she

would do. I was shocked, (but did NOT show it of course!) that she actually slapped him! It

would seem that I have taken this girl for granted.

**Kagome's POV**

After I finish beating up the ugly monkey, I looked up and found everyone staring at me.

Suddenly I remembered how I was always beating up Inuyasha and tears threatened to fall

so I ran and ran until I got to the Sakura tree in front of the school and sat underneath it. I

felt a demonic aura near me and I looked up and screamed.

**Regular POV**

After Kagome left, for a few minuets there was only silence. Hiei came down and joined

them. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Kagome!" yelled Yusuke. They all ran in the

direction of the scream. When they got there, they saw a snake demon hovering over

Kagome. Then, they heard the demon say, "Give me the Jewel of Four S-S-Soul!" "Over

my dead body you son of a bitch!" Kagome replied coldly. The demon hissed and said

"That could be arranged priestess." "Go ahead and try!" she dared him. Yusuke tried to go

help his cousin, but some STUPID VINES were holding him down at the moment, "Let me

go, Kurama! I need to go help her!" Yusuke screamed. "Sorry Yusuke, but we need to

know if she can take care of herself," Kurama told him. So, Yusuke just sat there, watching

helplessly, not being able to do anything.


	5. The Surprise

**Chapter 5:**

**The Surprise**

**

* * *

YYH POV**

They all saw Kagome standing there, inspecting her fingernails. They all thought, 'What the

hell is she doing! Doesn't she know she could just die, standing like that!' Suddenly the

snake demon charged forward, but Kagome just looked calm and asked "You want to play

catch?" and formed a purification energy ball, tossed it to him, and he automatically turned

to dust.

**End of POV**

Kurama finally let go of Yusuke, and Yusuke stomped up to Kagome. "What do you think

you were doing! You could have been killed!" he yelled at her. "Shut up Yusuke! I'm not a

weak little girl anymore Yusuke! I've changed and so have you! Since when do you work

for Koenma the toddler!" She screamed right back at him.

Everyone stood there shocked. "H-H-How do you know about that?" Yusuke asked

shocked. "Don't play dumb with me!" Kagome said. " KOENMA! GET YOUR BABY

BUTT DOWN HERE! NOW!" she roared.

Suddenly Koenma just popped out of no where. "What is it Lady Kagome?" he asked,

scared out of his wits. He knew that when Kagome was pissed, it was seriously scary and

dangerous. "First of all, I thought I told you to drop the "Lady"," she said coldly. "Yes, of

course L-Kagome," he said. "Second, why the hell does Yusuke work for you! There'd

better be a good reason or YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!" she said calmly. The YYH gang stared

at her in awe (well Hiei not showing it of course). Then they turned to get a good look of

how Koenma was fairing. He was shaking with fright and was stuttering non-stop.

"W-W-Well, you s-s-see, K-K-Kagome. Y-Y-Yusuke d-d-died at the w-w-w-wrong t-t-

time and" Koenma never got to finish because he saw Kagome giving him a look that

promised death. "You mean to tell me, that the story that you told me of a boy dying at the

wrong time and you blackmailing him to become a spirit detective for you, was my cousin,

Yusuke, this whole time! Kagome shrieked. Everyone winced at how loud she was being.

"Kagome, calm down! It's not like it's a bad thing or something!" Yusuke said. She

whirled around and faced him. "Not a bad thing! Are you crazy! Every fucking time, I

wanted to come over and see you, you're never home! And you know why! Because of this

stupid toddler! And when you're not home, I have to go to the Feudal Era and face

Inuyasha alone!" she screamed. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You know what? I'm just going to forget that this happened today, and Koenma?"

Koenma looked up. "Screw up one more time and I'll have your head," Kagome stated.

Koenma just nodded meekly and disappeared.

"Well, I'm going home now. See you guys in school tomorrow!" Kagome smiled brightly.

The guys just stood there with a sweatdrop, watching her skip away happily. 'Jeez! What a

mood swing' they all thought. "I heard that!" Kagome called out and left the four of them

in shock, again.


	6. Explanations

**Chapter 6:**

**Explanations**

* * *

**(...) Yoko **

**... Shuichi**

**/.../ Kurama**

* * *

When Kagome got home, she took a bath, brushed her teeth and went to bed early, knowing

that she'll be answering a lot of questions tomorrow. sigh 'How do I get myself into these

things?' she thought. She rolled on her side and muttered "I'm not the only one answering

questions tomorrow, Yusuke has been keeping a lot of secrets from me! But, I really can't

blame now, can I? It's not like I told him everything about my adventures with the others,

right?' she reasoned with herself and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Kagome saw the boys in front of the school gate, waiting for her. sigh 'Well, here goes,'

she thought. "Hey guys! What are you waiting out here for?" she asked innocently. "Don't

give me that crap Kagome! I want answers and I want them now!" Yusuke yelled. "Shut up

Yusuke! Sheesh! You could've just asked nicely y'know!" Kagome yelled back. "I agree

with Lady Kagome, you should just ask her rather than force her to," Kurama said. "Thanks

Kurama! Just drop the "Lady" K? It makes me sound old or something," Kagome asked.

"As you wish Kagome," Kurama said with a bow.

"Let's go on the roof and talk," Kagome suggested. "Okay, but when we get there, I want

my answers," Yusuke grumbled. Kagome just stuck her tongue out to reply. She got ready

to jump, but was stopped by Yusuke's yelling. "What do you think you're doing! You

don't actually think that you can jump all the way to the roof, do you! It's 2 stories high!"

he yelled. "Yeah, pretty girls shouldn't put themselves in danger," Kuwabara agreed and

was knocked out in a second by 2 people. Kagome yelled, "Shut Up! Your voice pisses me

off!" "How many times do I have to tell you about checking my cousin out!" Yusuke

scowled. "Yusuke, don't tell me, that you can't jump to the roof," Kagome asked in

surprise. "First of all, you can't even jump that high, it's impossible!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Are you sure it's not possible?" Kagome asked. "Positive," Yusuke said confident. "Well,

I'm going to prove you wrong, just watch me now." All eyes were on her. But something

happened! Kagome just disappeard! Yusuke was frantic. "Kagome where are you!" Yusuke

screamed. "Up here, idiot!" Kagome's voice was heard. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara

looked up and were surprised to see that she was on the roof! Yusuke gaped at her.

Kagome just giggled "Close your mouth, Yusuke, and try it. Just concentrate your spirit

energy into your feet and push yourself off the ground." Yusuke did as she said and was

surprise that she was right and was in awe. "I can't believe I actually did it! But I feel as if I

forgot something…SHIT! I forgot about BOOM" Kagome and Kurama winced, while

Kuwabara just laughed his head off. "landing" Yusuke moaned out.

After Kagome healed and scolded Yusuke for not thinking, they sat down and began the

explanations. After Kagome finished telling them about her adventures with Inuyasha and

the others, Yusuke and Kurama sat there in shock. "What the hell! You mean to tell me

that you actually went back to that son of a bitch after all the times that he hurt you! Are

you stupid or something!" Yusuke asked, pissed that, that dog boy would treat his cousin

like she was nothing, but trash! "I must agree with Yusuke, Kagome. Why did you return to

him, after all he did to you?" Kurama asked. "Simple really, because I loved him," Kagome

said with a shrug. "He died already, right? May be I can threaten the toddler and make him

bring back the dog boy so I can kill him myself," Yusuke said, thoughtful. "No way,

Yusuke! You can't do that!" Kagome said, exasperatly. "And why the hell not! He deserves

what ever I give him for hurting you!" Yusuke said bitterly. "I'm glad that you care about

me, Yusuke, but it's the past and I have to let it go," Kagome said and then muttered "And

you're exactly like Sesshy."

"And speaking of the toddler, how'd you meet him?" Yusuke asked curiously. "Well, I met

him in Sengoku Jidai, while I was in fluffy a.k.a. Sesshomaru's castle training with him. He

was having a ball and almost all the important and royal demons were there. Which

reminds me, there was a demon that was always trying to court me and never left me a lone

during the ball," Kagome said thoughtfully. Yusuke was steaming. "Tell me who was

courting you Kagome, I'm going to kick his ass!" "I don't think you can, Yusuke. I heard

he is already dead," Kagome said. "Damn! Well, at least tell me who the guy was!" Yusuke

said. "I think he was Yoko Kurama, Lord of the Eastern Lands. Hey! He has the same last

name as you Kurama!" She exclaimed. Kurama just laughed nervously "He does, doesn't

he?" he said while inching away from Yusuke, who was giving him the death glare. And if

looks could kill, he would have died about 100 times.

/Yoko! Why didn't tell me about this again/

( Maybe because I didn't remember!)

/ How could you not remember! Now, Yusuke is going to murder me/

( Too bad! I have nothing to do with it!)

/ What do you mean that you don't have anything to do with it/

( Oh look! Kagome is trying to bring you back.)

"Kurama? Kurama? Earth to Kurama?" Kagome said as she waved one of her hands in

front of his face. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I just zoned out of there for a second," Kurama

apologized. "Well anyways, as I was saying, I was at Fluffy's house training. That's how I

became as powerful as Midoriko, with Fluffy's training, I thought I was going to die,

before I'd even pass. At the ball, Fluffy introduce me to his guests. The last person he

introduced me to was Koenma. He was only about 100 years old then, just a kid. He asked

me to bend down a little so he could tell me a secret, but I didn't want to and he started

crying. Then, he threw the punch bowl at me and soaked my best dress! I was so pissed off

that I chased him, caught him and them gave him a beating of his life! I think I gave him

350 spanks. I think that's why, he so scared of me now," Kagome said. Yusuke and

Kuwabara were rolling on the ground, laughing their butts off. Kurama just chuckled. "I

can't believe my own cousin spanked Koenma! I'm so proud of you!" Yusuke said,

gripping his side. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "I don't think you have to tell me your

explanations, Yusuke. I pretty much figured it out and anyways, the sun's about to set. I

have to go home now okay?" "Would you like me to walk you home, Kagome?" "That

would be nice, Kurama. I would love your company. See you tomorrow, Yusuke!" "See

you tomorrow, Kagome! Keep her safe Kurama, and keep you- know- who in check, or

your ass is mine! You hear me!" Yusuke said. "Of course, Yusuke." Kurama said, as he

and Kagome, both jumped off the roof and headed home.


	7. Finding Out!

**Chapter 7:**

**Finding Out!**

**/…/ Yoko**

**(…)Kurama**

…**Suichii**

**With Yusuke**

'I can't believe that my own little cousin knows about demons, when I'm been trying my best to keep her from this crap! And that stupid dog! He's lucky that he's already dead! I would've given him a slow and painful death! Maybe I would've ripped his tongue out, for everything he's said to Kagome. Tore his eyes out for seeing Kagome naked so many times! It would've been so fun!' he thought with a pouty face. 'Kurama had better keep Yoko in check.' "Hey! Uremeshi! Are you okay man? You've been spacing out every time I try to tell you about my beautiful Yukina," Kuwabara asked, looking dumb as ever. "Shut Up! Can't anyone think around here!" Yusuke asked and knocked Kuwabara out. "Jeez! I'm having some good thoughts and he goes running his stupid mouth again!" Yusuke fumed.

**With Kurama and Kagome**

/Take her! Take her already damnit/

(Shut up already! I'm not going to take her! We just met!)

While Kurama was arguing with Yoko, Kagome was trying to get his attention. "Kurama?" Kagome asked worried. "Yes Kagome?" Kurama replied. "Well, I was wondering how you met Yusuke because you're so kind and Yusuke's so…well, not." "Well…"Kurama was thinking back and Yoko took the chance to take over. "AHHHH! You're that demon at Fluffy's palace!" Kagome jumped away, a bit surprised. "Why yes, and I see that you still look as beautiful as ever." Yoko said. "Where's Kurama? What did you do with him! If you hurt a hair on him and I will make sure that you have hell to pay!" Kagome threatened.

/It seems that you already have this girl around your finger…/

(Yoko! Give me back my body before you do something drastic

and get us both killed by Yusuke!)

/Hmph! That boy has nothing on me. /

(Yeah, sure. Whatever! Just give me back my body!)

/Fine! But just for now. /

Yoko turned back to Kurama and Kagome just watched in shock. "Kagome?" Kurama called concerned. "Y-y-you're that Yoko guy!" Kagome stuttered. "Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you. You see…(insert story)" It takes to long and I don't feel like writing it out "Are you serious! That means you have three souls in you! Wow! And I thought having an incomplete soul was bad," Kagome murmured. "What was that?" Kurama asked, unsure if he had heard correctly. "Incomplete soul?" "Huh? What? Oh! It was nothing. I was just blabbering," Kagome exclaimed, a little nervous. "If you are sure…" Kurama said with an uneasy face. Kagome had stopped walking stared at the tree in front of them. "Someone's watching us. I can sense it," she said. "It's probably Hiei." "Hiei? Isn't that one of the people in your gang?" Kagome asked. "Yes, he's very quiet and never talks unless it's to insult someone," Kurama replied with a chuckle.

"Well we're here! Thanks for walking me home Kurama and I hope to meet you face to face soon Hiei!" she called as she ran up those massive stairs. "See you in school tomorrow Kagome!" Kurama called.

When she was out of sight, Hiei jumped into view. "Hn. Stupid woman," he grumbled. "Quite the opposite, Hiei. You're just mad at her because she could sense you even though you masked your aura," Kurama said while chuckling. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hiei." Hiei just replied with a "Hn" and disappeared. Kurama just shook his head and thought 'It seems that our lives are about to change just by meeting you, Kagome."


	8. What the hell!

**Chapter 8:**

**What the Hell!**

**( …) Yoko**

**/…/ Kurama**

Kagome was taking a math test now and wasn't doing very well. She was stressing out, thinking about how the Inu-gang was doing, maybe joining the spirit detectives, and how stupid she was, waiting for the last minute to study.' What the hell is 3x (2x+1) (2x+5) 0!' her mind screamed. 'The answers are 0, -1/2, -5/2 woman,' a voice rang through her head making her fall out of chair. 'HIEI! I thought I told you to never to do that again!' 'I wasn't reading, you were advertising.' 'Jackass!' "Ms. Higurashi! Is there a something you'd like to share with the class!" Her teacher snapped. "Um….no?" "Well then get back into your chair and finish you're test!"

BRRIIINNG! The school bell rang, indicating that class had ended. Kagome sighed and gathered up her school supplies. 'When I get my hands on that apparition, I'll kill him!' 'Go ahead and try' he taunted, making her stop in her tracks and growl. "Kagome? Why are you just standing there growling to yourself?" Kurama asked, calling her back. "Huh? Oh K- I mean Shuichi! Did you say something?" she asked. "I asked why are you just standing growling to yourself?" "One word. Hiei." Kagome grounded out. "Yes, that's Hiei alright." Kurama said while chuckling. "It is _so not_ funny!" she glared at him.

"Oh yes, of course it isn't," he apologized, as they began to head to the park, where they had decided to meet during lunch.

**Flashback**

"Hey guys!" Kagome called out to Keiko and Botan. "Hello Kagome," they called her over to the lunch line. "So what do they serve at this school?" "Today, we have…"

"Sup' guys! Where's Kagome?" Yusuke called. "She's in the lunch line with Keiko and Botan," Kurama replied. "Hey guys? What are they serving today?" Yusuke asked nervously. "I think they're serving oden today, why?" Kurama said. "Shit!" Yusuke said and covered his ears as someone let out a loud squeal.

'Here we go,' Yusuke thought. "ODEN! ODEN! ODEN!" Kagome chanted as she skipped over to the lunch tables, dragging poor Keiko and Botan with her. Everyone just stared at her with a sweatdrop. She started to wolf down her oden. "YO! Guys!" Kuwabara came barreling into the clearing and tripped over his own feet crashing into the lunch table, causing all the lunches on the table to fall onto the floor, including Kagome's oden. 'Oh Shit!' Yusuke's mind screamed. "RUN KUWABARA!" he screamed. "Huh?" Kuwabara just stood there.

Kagome got up and stared at him, fire burning in her eyes. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU KNOCKED OVER _MY_ ODEN!" she yelled as she stalked over to him. Kuwabara began backing up and started to run for his life. "AAHHHHHHH!" he let out a girly screamed. "Kagome, please forgive me! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!" he pleaded still running for his life. "I DON'T CARE!" she yelled back and started to increase speed catching up to him and then she pounced on top of him and started to beat the crap out of him, while calling him anything she could think of , for every hit.

Kurama just watched the scene in front of him, with no intention of stopping Kagome, just to get her mad at him.

(Remind me never to mess with her, I don't want to know what will happen to us)

/Yes, I do not think I would like to either. -/

Yusuke just ran to the lunch line and bought another bowl of oden for Kagome.

"Kagome! I got another bowl of oden for you!" he called to her, as he placed the bowl onto the table. Kagome stopped beating Kuwabara and ran to Yusuke, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You know what Yusuke?" "What?" "You're the best and my only favorite cousin in the whole entire world!" "I _am _your only cousin," he pointed out. "Exactly!" she said happily, and sat down to start eating her oden.

"Hey Guys! Let's meet at the park after school, I want to show you guys something, okay?" she asked, and they all agreed to meet after school.

**End of Flashback**

So there they were, heading for the park. "What do you want to show us woman!" Hiei asked, impatient. They were walking through the woods. Kagome whirled around and glared at Hiei. "I have a name you know! It's Ka- Go-Me, Kagome! Not bitch, wench, woman, girl, or any other names you stupid demons come up with!" she yelled. Everyone, took a step back from her.

After a few more minutes, she stopped walking and stood in front of a shrine. 'Isn't that….?' The rest thought. "Grandma?" Kagome called. 'Grandma! No one lives here except…' Genkai suddenly appeared and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Kagome, long time no see," Genkai greeted. 'Grandma! But that means that Yusuke is/ I am………' they thought. " You're my grandma!" Yusuke yelled. "Yes, dimwit. Now if you don't…" Kagome tensed. "What is it Kagome?" Genkai asked. "I sense a silver kitsune nearby, and it's not Kurama. And he has…SHIPPO!' she screamed and raced into a clearing with the rest of the group right behind her.

"SHIPPO!" she screamed. When she saw the silver fox holding her kit by the scruff by the neck, she began to transform. Her hair turned silver and grew passed her butt. Her nails began to grow into claws and her clothes turned into a silver, fighting outfit. She growled at the silver fox, while the gang just stared at the beautiful demoness, which was just Kagome a second ago.

"MOMMY! HELP ME!" Shippo cried. 'MOMMY! She has a son! Who the hell is the father! I'm going to kill him!' Yusuke and Kurama's mind screamed. "Let my kit go, bastard," she growled out. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's no way to talk to you're father Kagome," the fox said with displeased frown on his face. "What the hell are you talking about! I'm a priestess! I'm not a kistune, let a lone a hanyou!" Kagome said, and turned to face her friends and grandma. "I'm human right?" she asked. Kurama just walked up to her and placed her hands onto her head. "Ears! I have ears on my head, like Inuyasha! What the hell happened to me!" Kagome yelled.


	9. You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

**Chapter 9:**

**You've got to be kidding me **

**(…) Yoko**

**/…/ Kurama**

… **Shuichi**

"What the hell happened to me! How am I a demon or a half-demon!" Kagome yelled. "I have ears! I have claws! My hair! It's silver! Oh no! I'm old! My beautiful hair!" she wailed and then she whirled around and faced the other silver fox. "You should know what happened, right "_dad_"?" she asked sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, I do," he replied. "Sure…than tell me what you know!" she yelled. "You inherited your priestess blood from you're mother…"he began, but was cut off by Kagome. "I know _that _already! Next!" she said impatiently. "And you definitely inherited your lack of patience from her too, I see," he said with a smile. "Shut up!" She growled. "Okay, Okay. You _are_ a full demon, in fact you're a…"

"But you just said that I'm also a priestess! This is so confusing!" she yelled. "If you would just listen to the _whole _explanation! You would get it! Okay, now where was I, oh yes, you're a full silver kitsune. You're priestess blood was either going to purify the demon blood in you or either allow you to become a full demon, and here you are!" he said with a smile. "Oh yeah? Then tell me what was my nickname my father gave me before he left?" Kagome asked with a smirk. 'He'll never know this one.' "Do you really want me to call you _that _in front of them?" he asked with a wave of his hand. "Doesn't matter. You don't even know it!" Kagome said. "I don't do I….Kaggy-kun?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kaggy-kun! Ha! Ha! Ha! That was you're name!" Yusuke asked, laughing his head off. "Shut up Yusuke!" Kagome growled and then faced the silver fox. "Dad? Daddy? Is that really you?" Kagome asked, not quite believing that her father was back. "Come here Kaggy-kun," he said as he open his arms. Kagome ran into her father's waiting arms. "Dad! I thought I would never see you again!" Kagome cried. "It's okay. I'm back now, I'm here." he said, rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

**Yusuke's POV**

What the hell is going on! First, I find out that she knows about demons, _then_ I find out that we're Genkai's grandchildren. And_ now_, she's a demon! My head hurts! This is way too much information for one day!

**Hiei's POV**

First this woman shows up, knowing about demons, then she's related to the old hag, and now she's a full demon. What the hell is this world coming to?

**Kurama's POV**

(What the hell happened! Where'd Kagome go! And who is that vixen there!)

/Yoko! Shut up! That_ is_ Kagome /

(Then why the_ HELL_ is she in _anothe_r male's arm!)

/That's her _father_, stupid! If you were listening/

(Whatever, but Kagome turned into a silver kitsune! This is better than I thought. Hm….)

/What do you mean "better than I thought"/

(I thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful. Yes…those curves…)

/Answer the question, Yoko/

(We'll have to train her, you know.)

/Yoko! Answer the damn question/

(…)

/Yoko/

**Kuwabara's POV**

WOW! Beautiful! But not as beautiful as my Yukina!

**End of POVS**

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Shippo asked worriedly. That definitely snapped Yusuke out of his stupor. "MOMMY! WHO THE HELL IS THE FATHER! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Yusuke yelled, pissed off. Kurama was just gripping his fist as hard as he could, **_trying_** to keep Yoko in control. They had forgotten about that until Shippo called her** _his_ **mom.

"Yes, I would like to meet the lucky man who has captured my daughter's heart," Kagome's dad said. That did it. Kurama lost control and Yoko took over. "Yes, Kagome, who is the father?" he asked calmly, with a look that promise death. 'Holy shit! I forgot that Kurama was **_Yoko_** Kurama!' Kagome gulped and then looked at Shippo and then she began to giggle, and then she burst out laughing, rolling on the ground with Shippo.

"And what the hell is so funny!" Yusuke yelled, clearly annoyed. "I-I'm sorry! It's just, you guys are so stupid!" she said while gripping her side trying to calm herself. "Care to explain!" Yusuke yelled, his right eyebrow twitching. Kagome collected herself and hugged Shippo "Shippo is my **_adopted _**son, idiot! Do I smell like I've been marked!" she smirked.

Yusuke, Yoko, and her father sniffed the air. Yusuke, sighed, relieved. Her father looked disappointed. Yoko, just smiled, walked up to Kagome, planted a peck on her lips and then transformed back into Kurama, satisfied that she was still available. "YOKO!" Yusuke yelled. "You are so dead!" Kagome just blushed, while Kurama apologized for loosing control. "It's okay Kurama, you don't have to apologize to me," she reassured him.

"Well, when you do fine a mate, look for me in Makai," his father started to walking away. "Dad!" Kagome called. "Don't you want to see mom again!" "I'd love to Kagome, believe me, but I think leaving her, and hurting her once, was enough," he whispered sadly. Kagome ran up to her dad and told him, she would visit him often. "I love you dad!" "I love you too, Kagome. Remember to train, so you could be the best. Make me proud," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I will dad, I will." She said as he disappeared. "Let's go back to the shrine guys!" she said. "Uh…yeah, sure," Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his neck as they headed back.


End file.
